The Drunk
by peetaslongbuns
Summary: Peeta has a past that completely broke him and when he thought he met the girl of his dreams she broke him even more.. Until he meets Katniss. Can she be the one that fixes him?


Chapter 1

The happiest day of his life turned out to be the worst. As he stands with shaking hands waiting for his beautiful soon to be wife to walk down the aisle. As the violins play 'here comes the bride' the crowd rises waiting for Delly to walk down the aisle. As there blue eyes lock to each other, he wishes he knew then what he really saw in her eyes. But he was so blinded by his own throbbing heart to care. He was so ready to get married and have a baby with the girl of his dreams. As she reached half way down the aisle she stop'd. She had a panicked look in her eyes. She dropped the bouquet and slipped off her shoes and ran.

"Delly!" Peeta said as a whisper to himself running after her.

He finally caught up with her right before she got to the limo that was suppose to take them to there honeymoon.

"Delly!" He screamed grabbing her arm. She looked into his watery blue eyes and pressed her forehead against his.

"Peeta, I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry I shouldn't have let this go on for as long as I did.. Its not yours." She whispered. "I'm sorry." She kissed his nose and got in the limo.

Tears slid down his cheeks. He wouldn't have cared if the baby wasn't his he loved her. He suppressed a sob screaming to come out, and swallowed his now broken pride. He had to go back in the church and tell his and her parents the wedding was off.

Katniss POV

Even though I'm only twenty my uncle owns the bar so I can be the bartender even if it is illegal. The Seam, the small town I live in doesn't care about it either. I started today and so far its been a breeze. But then a blonde man comes stumbling in and sits on a stool in front of me. I could smell the liquor seeping off him. "What can I get you?"

"Whiskey." He scowls

I look towards Haymitch and he nods his head telling me its okay. I get him a glass and pour him some whiskey. I place it gently in front of him.

"Anything else?"

"No." He says harshly

"Okay. Well just call me over if you need anything else." I say but before I walk away he starts to talk to me. "You remind me of my wife..." He says wife like he stumbled over is own words. "I mean the fiancé that left me." I stay silent. What am I supposed to say to that... and an "I'm sorry." falls out my mouth. Why am I apologizing?

"She was so pretty." He whispers. "But I think you're beautiful." I can feel the heat rush to my cheeks and I shake my head.

I feel stuck like I can't move away from him. He gulps all of his whiskey down and looks me in the eyes.

"You are,You are so beautiful." He says as if to reassure me. His blue eyes looking into my gray. I feel like its just us the two of us in the room staring at each other and my heart beats so fast. "Thanks." I can't stop looking at his sky blue eyes. I've never seen something so beautiful before.

"Katniss!" I hear Haymitch scream.

I tear my eyes away from his and look at Haymitch. "I'm starting to think you might need some hearing aids if I have to say your name one more time." I scowl at him. "What?"

"You know you have more than one customer." I roll my eyes and look back at the blonde man. "Do you want anything else?"

"Just you." He leans forward and licks his lip checking me up and down. I clench my legs together. I don't think I've ever been so turned on. But he's drunk and probably just looking for a one night stand, and no matter how badly I would let this man take advantage of me I don't even know his name. "Maybe you should go home and sleep off the alcohol you've consumed today and ask me again sober tomorrow."

"I'm not that drunk." He laughs and then plop. He falls out of his chair.

"Peeta?" Haymitchs says and laughs, he's face is beat red and he clutches his stomach from laughing so hard.

I run from around the bar and help.. Peeta? Yeah Peeta, up from the bar floor. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and I wrap my arm around his waist. He puts his full weight on me, and Im so small compared to him that I'm shocked I'm still standing. "Haymitch you know where he lives?"

He's shakes his head and says no choking over his laughing. "So what am I supposed to do with him?" I yell.

"Take him to your house for the night." His laughing finally stops, and I huff dragging Peeta along to my car. I use my free hand to get out my keys and unlock the door. He slips in all on his own but I have to put his seat belt on. I gently shut his door and get into the drivers seat.

We pull up into my neighbor hood and I pull into my drive way. I turn off the ignition and look over to sleeping Peeta. Peeta what an odd name. What am I talking about I have an odd name. Katniss. Really. I'm named after a root. God he looks so cute asleep. He has blonde scruff grown on his face, and I can't help myself but rub it with the back of my hand. He smiles in his sleep and hums a hum that sounds like he's happy. "Hey." I rub his arm. "We are at my house, and you cant sleep in car so do you want to come up?" He opens his eyes but I can tell he struggles to keep them open. He unbuckles himself and then opens the car door and so do I. He starts to walk away and I run after him and grab him by the shoulders "This way." I lead him towards my door. Once we are inside I lead him upstairs and to my bed. He lays over the covers and shuts his eyes and he's out like a light. I go down stairs and get a glass of water, and some Advil from the bathroom and lay it on the nightstand next to my bed. I grab some spare blankets, I lay one on him and cuddle up in my fluffy big chair next to my bed and wrap a blanket around myself and before I know it I'm sleeping.

I wake up to the sounds of groans. I quickly open my eyes forgetting that Peeta was here and when I lay my eyes on him he's thrashing around on my bed. I go over and shake him but that doesn't work. So I sit on top of him and lock his arms under my legs and run my fingers through his hair and calmly say his name. "Peeta?"

He thrashes a few more times and the finally calms down and opens his eyes. I suck in air when my gray eyes finally see his blue ones. It still shocks me who wonderful they are. "I think you were having a nightmare." I whisper.

He shuts his eyes and squeezes them shut tight and opens them again. "I was." He says "Can I have some water?"

"Oh.. Yeah." She quickly gets off from on top of him and grabs the glass of water. He sits up slowly and I hand him the glass and then grab the advil I laid out last night. "Here." He takes them in his hand. He pops them in his mouth and chugs some water to wash it down. "How do you feel?" I sit back down in the chair I slept in and cross my legs. "Fine." He retorts.

"I took you to my house to-" he interrupts me. "I remember everything.. I have to go." I get this sudden feeling that I did something to annoy him or maybe I did something he didn't like. He strides to the bedroom door and I run in front of him tripping over my feet and slamming into the door. "Did I do something wrong?"

He runs he's fingers through his hair and bits his lip. He look frustrated. "No.. I just.." And then it happens so quick that my teeth scrap against his. He lips move against mine and I feels so good. So right. He pulls me tighter against him and he sighs with what? Relief? I wrap my arm around his neck and he lifts me up and against the door. I wrap my legs around his waist and he thrust his hips into mine. I can feel how hard he is through his jeans and through my shorts. His lips are so soft and warm. He pulls away and I drop my legs from around him. Panic fills his eyes. "I can't." He say rushing out of my room and I hear the front door slam... What the hell just happened?


End file.
